Genevieve Drowning
by crookedjaw99
Summary: 20 year old Genevieve Rosewood still lives with her alcoholic father,every night she has nightmares about two men that fight monsters,she thinks that there just dreams and they always leave her in a state of depression,when Gen visits one of her favorite Coffee shops she runs into two very familiar men,what happens when Genevieve falls in love and regrets her hearts decisions?
1. A nightmare come true

I lie awake,late at night,drenched in sweat.I bury my face into my pillows and old stuffed animals,trying to catch my throat feels dry and my voice is wrecked from all the choked sobs and screams from my nightmares.I always waited for my Mom to come and steer me away from a panic attack,but she stopped doing that when i was 12,she had died,leaving me to shake and lose control of my body,because my father could care less.

my nightmares always consisted of the same people,i have had these dreams ever since i was 10 years old,so I had learned more about them than I had learned about myself,they were brothers,one of them was tall with shaggy brown hair that constantly got in his eyes,he had big light brown eyes that could talk you into anything better than his own mouth,the other one was shorter with dark blonde hair,almost brown,that would flip up in the front and the prettiest green eyes i had ever seen,he had freckles and a smile that made you fall in love with him every time you saw it.

There mother had died when they were young in a fire, and there father was missing and they were determined to find him.

But that wasn't the oddest thing about them,you see,they fought monsters,but I'm not talking about your typical _There's a monster under my bed_ type of monster,no not at all, I'm talking about,ghost,demons,ghouls,vampires,werewolfs,and numerous other things i have never even heard of.

After my breathing regulated,I decided to get out of the house for a while,I untangled myself from the mountain of blankets that were my only source of warmth in the whole house,my bare feet felt like ice on the cold floor as I made my way to my closet and i nearly tripped on my back pack,after searching for about 5 minutes for something to wear I decided on the black AC/DC shirt I wore yesterday and a pair of old faded jeans,not my best clothing but definitely my most comfortable.

I stopped bye my dads room before heading to the living room,only to find that he wasn't there.i let out a sigh and grabbed a blanket from his bed,my dad was ungracefully draped across the couch,shivering, a beer in his right hand.I took the empty bottle from him and tucked the blanket around his legs and under his chin,before placing a sloppy kiss on his forehead,he may have been a crappy dad but that didn't mean i was a crappy daughter.

I had never had the money for drivers school so I had to walk down to the coffee shop,i walked in silence listening to my converse scrape the sidewalk,tightening my coat around my stomach,as the cold sharp wind blew back my pixie cut brown hair,and nipped at my nose,the shop was only a few blocks away but the trip felt longer than usual,thanks to the images swirling in my head,images of those two men,sometimes laughing,sometimes dying with there faces covered in blood,tears always rolling down there the faces. when the images cleared they always left me with a pounding head ache and slightly more depressed than before.

I finally arrived at the coffee shop,relief washing over me when the warm air blew in my face,I liked it in the shop,it was much warmer than my own home and quiet enough for me to study,but recently i haven't needed to because all the schools and colleges in the neighborhood were shut down,they had been for about 3 weeks.I ordered a coffee with hazelnut creamer and a slice of apple pie,i sank my teeth into my first bite of pie,letting out a whimper of delight,taking a sip of my coffee to wash it down.

"No Dean leave the girl alone" a voice half whispered next to me and i turned to look.

My breath caught in my throat and i was thankful I wasn't chewing,otherwise I would have choked,my eyes grew wide at the familiar green orbs looking into my blue ones and a bright set of teeth beaming at me through pink parted lips,it was the man from my dreams.


	2. Drugged

I was speechless,i blinked a few times,checking to see if i was seeing things,maybe even dreaming.

"hey,I'm Dean"he said still flashing his brilliant smile,he held out his hand for me to shake it but i just stared at him,losing my grip on reality, _i have to be dreaming_

i thought to myself,experimentally I reached out and touched his cheek,his skin was warm his stubble prickled my fingers, _definitely real._

i pulled in a forceful sharp breath and scrambled away from him."Y-your real! h-how?"

"whoa settle down there sweet heart,what do you mean?"

"Y-your only suppose to be a dream!"i was hysterical,tripping and breathing heavily,I need to get out of there,Dean grabbed hold of my arm.

"whoa easy tiger ,calm down"

"Dean,that's her"the taller brother said

"Who?"

"The girl bobby was talking about"

"Are you sure?'the other answered with a nod

At this point I was screaming ,my anxiety taking over sending waves of panic through my body.

The lady at the counter picked up her phone ready to dial 911,"It's okay we are the police put the phone down" Dean barked at her, I new that was a lie,so i screamed louder trying to wrench away from him.

The woman hesitated and set it down as dean pulled out a bottle and drenched a paper towel in clear liquid,one of them held me still as dean pressed the towel to my face,my screaming stopped but i frantically kicked and wiggled trying to get free as i slowly slipped from contentiousness.

^.^

 _where am I?_

 _Ugh why does my head hurt so bad?_

 _is someone sitting on my chest?_

My memory came rushing back to me.

i jolted upright,blinking furiously as my vision adjusted to the bright light shinning through the windows.I was in a car ,that seemed to be parked at an old gas station right outside of town.

"Sam,i swear if she barfs on baby's seats ill kill ya" i over heard there conversation,taking place outside of the car.

"Calm down Dean,go check on her"

"Why do i have too?"

"Because your the one who drugged her,That's why"

I heard foot steps come towards the door of the car,my back stiffened and i had to force myself to relax,i lied back down and steadied my breathing,hopefully i looked like i was asleep, he opened the door.

he shifted his jacket over me and pushed some hair of my forehead.

Then with all the force i could muster up i slammed my fist into his nose hearing a satisfying crunch of bone and a yelp of pain as he stumbled away,i used this as my advantage sliding out of the car,making a run for it.

I didn't get very far because Sam grabbed me "We aren't going to hurt you Genevieve"

i struggled to get away and his strong arms tightened."How the fuck do you know my name!"

"If you promise not to run away i promise to explain your dreams!" he said quickly,i didn't know how to react,I wanted to know believe me,but I was terrified.

These two guys could snap me like a twig if the wanted to so i relaxed "Promise?"

"Promise"he reassured me.

Dean hobbled over pinching his nose to stop the bleeding,"Sorry for that" I said as Sam released me

"Don't be,your scared i understand,sorry for um,drugging you"

"Yeah that's not the best way to deal with someone having a panic attack"i informed him crossing my arms tight across my chest.

he smirked and traded a look with his brother.

"Look Geniveve-"

"It's Gen"

"right well um,Gen I'm actually not sure why you have been having those dreams of ,well,us"

i nodded showing him i was listening

"But our friend bobby-"

"wait bobby who?"i interrupted them,he smiled nervously.

"Bobby ...singer?' i asked and they traded confused looks.

"Yeah that's bobby,how do you now him?"Dean asked

i swallowed, sad memories filling my head,"He uh,he was a friend of my mom's,He would take care of me when she was in the hospital"i remembered when he first walked in the door my mom was hacking up blood,my dad drove her to the hospital,he had no idea what to do with me ,we ended up just playing cards and watching M*A*S*H* he would cook me mac and cheese with hot dogs in it and we would listen to some classic rock while we waited for dessert to finish baking.

Sam and Dean looked confused,

"Look guys,if Bobby needs me than he can just call"

"No Gen you don't understand he can't call"

"Why?"

"Because something his hunting you down"

that was news to me and i just stared blankly at Sam,then at Dean.

"what,what do you mean by something?"

"Gen we need you to come with us"

"No,are you nuts?" I tightened my jacket a bit and pushed my fingers through my short hair "I'm not going anywhere with you guys"

"Gen please-"

"NO"

"He asked us to protect you!"

"From what Dean!"

"From demons!"

i turned away from them taking deep breaths shifting my weight from foot to silence seemed to drag on forever as doubt and curiosity filled my head

"If I go with you,is my dad going to be safe?"

"Yes,you staying with him is putting him in danger

"Okay lets go then"

Dean looked at me wide eyed when i turned around "Really"

"Anything to keep my dad safe,I,m not taking any chances"

Dean smiled at me,alright i have to admit he was gorgeous,and he had a really nice butt,but that didn't mean i could trust him.

i got into the back seat of there car,"1967 Impala right"

"Yeah it was my dads"

"sweet"

Dean started the engine.

"Do you like AC/DC?"

"Have you seen my shirt?" i asked sarcastically and he nodded

"Believe me I've seen your shirt"he said with a wink and i was about to snap at him when Sam hoped in.

"Do you want to stop anywhere?"

"Yeah my house is a few blocks from the coffee shop"


End file.
